Infants will be randomized to receive thyrotropin releasing hormone and beta-methasone or beta-methasone alone. Pulmonary functions, chest x-rays of the neonates will be used to compare the effects of the two treatment regimes. Thyroid function, prolactin, free fatty acids and catecholamines will be measured.